Barney
I Can Do It! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in July 26, 1998. in semi-remake from the 1993 Season 2 home video for "Play with Barney" (Feburary 16, 1993). Plot Barney, BJ, Yoshi and the kids learn about the trying new things. Cast *Barney *BJ *Yoshi *Carlos *Hannah *Chip *Julie Songs #Barney Theme Song #Welcome to the Park (tune to: Welcome to the Big Blue House as Bear in the Big Blue House Theme Song) #Today We Can Say! #Big & Little #Hello, Goodbye #I Can Do #Itsy Bitsy Spider #I Just Can't Wait #Growing #This Old Man #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Try and Try Again #Good Manners #Things I Can Do #Let's Play Together #You've Got to be You #When Tomorrow Comes #Making Mistakes #Oh No! #Looby Loo #We Are Little Robot #Riding in the Scooter #What a Beautiful Outside to Play (tune to: Mister Roger Neighboorhood Theme Song) #It's a Beautiful Day #It's a Great Day #Colors All Around #Let's Run #What a Baseball Day #If You're Happy and You Know It #Skip to My Loo #Pretty Kitty Blues #Games #Let's Go #It's a Famliy Tradition #Keep Trying #Clip, Clop Riding on My Pony #Sing Your Song? #What Sould I Do? #Do Your Best #Music is for Everyone #Taking Turns #Why I Can? #Growing Big and Tall #Ten Second Tidy (a intrumental from The Big Comfy Couch) #A Friend Like You #Goodbye, Goodbye song from Bear in the Big Blue House #I Love You Welcome to the Park Transcrapit * BJ's say "Hide and Seek (Count to 10), then Barney's walking arrvies, then "Ykes!", Yoshi's arrving, then kids' then and Hello, Goodbye Transcrapit for it. * Oh, No Transcrapit for it. * The Ten Second Tidy Transcrapit for it *Yoshi: Ah That's Was Great Growing. *BJ: Let's Go to the Caboose. *Chip: What Good. *Carlos: At The Say. *Barney: Let's Go (mess at the floor park) *BJ: Oh No!. *(we a see a big mess on the floor) *BJ: What ever who did his?! This must be the park. * * * * * * * Goodbye, Goodbye Transcrapit for it * Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1997-2002 costume (except for the costume at the clip from "Let's Play Games!" except for the costume in the middle, but it Season 3 voice is still here). *Yoshi has his 1988-1999 Backyard Gang-Season 5 voice, and Late 1997-1999 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". During the song "Today, We Can Say" the Barney costume from "Fun & Games" is used, During the song "This Old Man" the Barney costume from "Barney Live! In New York City", During the song "Good Manners" the Barney costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used, "During the song "You've Got to Be You" the Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show" is used and the During the song "Taking Turns" the Barney costume from "Imagination Island" is used. *The Season 3 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". During the song "This Old Man" and "Looby Loo" the Barney voice from "Fun with Friends (1997)" is used and During the song "Good Manners" the Barney voice from "Are We There Yet?" is used. *The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Easy Does It!". Also, during the song "Looby Loo" and "Growing Big and Tall" the BJ costume from "Barney's Exercise Circus Fun! (1998)" (December 5, 1998) is used. and During the song (clip from "Let's Play Games!") "What's a Baseball Day" the Season 2 BJ costume from "Introducing BJ!" is used. was taken from "Introducing BJ!", while BJ's Season 3 voice and kids' vocals from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Season 3 BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City". During the same whitch During the song "Colors All Around", "Let's Run" and "What a Baseball Day" The BJ voice from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used, while During the song "I Just Can't Wait" The BJ voice from "Fun & Games" is used, During the song "Today, We Can Say" and "Goodbye, Goodbye" The BJ voice from "Hats Off To BJ!" is used (except them the start and near end are used). *The Season 4-5 Yoshi costume used in this home video was silimar to the ones from Season 4-5 episodes. this Yoshi's costume can be in "BJ's Roller-Staking Accident" (August 4, 1998) *The Backyard Gang-Season 5 Yoshi voice used in this home video was silimar to the ones from Backyard Gang-Season 5. this Yoshi's voice can be in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun!". *The Season 7-13 Barney & Friends musical arrangement used in this home video were also heard in the 2011 home video of the same name. *The end credits music is the same from the 2011 home video of the same name. *This transcrapit for this home video from "I Can Do It! (1998, SuperMalechi's version, script)". *Another time After "Barney Theme Song" Barney i'nt came life, then During song "Welcome to the Park". *When BJ's and kids' arrvies in the park, Barney greet, the music from the 2011 home video of the same name (When Jade and Claire playing at bubbles) is used. *After the song "Welcome to the Park" Barney's introdues viewer(s) to BJ's and kids'. *When BJ's and kids' say "Hi Barney!" after he introdues at the park neighboorhood, BJ's "Hi Barney!" the sound clip is taken from "More Barney Songs", except it was ptiched down to -2, with mixed BJ's Season 3 voice and kids' "Hi Barney!" the sound clip is taken from "Honk Honk! A Goose On The Loose". *During the sence the Barney, BJ, Yoshi and kids' playing at the sandbox the music from the 2011 home video of the same name (When BJ's arrvies) is used. *During the sence BJ's play "Hide and Seek", then kids' hidding, then Barney's then walk then arrving, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (When, Michael's Hide and Seek, then Kathy's Min's and Tosha's, then Barney dolls comes to life, Mr. Tenagain's say "Ready, You, Not, Here i Comes, Michael's "Hm I Wonder to be side", Michael's "Ykes!, Barney!, i Wonder to be say) is used, except it was mixed Season 7-13 arrangement. *When the Yoshi's say "Hello Barney!", after he BJ's and Barney's "Ykes!" was voiced by Mr. Tenagain's from "Having Tens of Fun!", except it was ptiched down to -8 and mixed Yoshi's 1988-1999 Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice. *During the sence Barney's, BJ's and kids gueet, the Yoshi's arrvies the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (When ) is used, except it was mixed Season 7-13 arrangement. *During the sence BJ's Riding in the Scooter, Barney's say "No Falling Down" Before the song "You've Got to Be You" the music from the 2011 home video of the same name (When the BJ's leave and spearkle dissepeer, then kids' say "Goodbye to Barney!" and Barney doll kis and winks) is used. *During the sence then BJ's "Lost the BackBack", then Barney's sid, Before the song "Oh! No!" the music from "Lost and Found" (When *When the BJ's say "Hey, Oh Man, Where, They Go, Wheres My BackBack, At Round to Be Somewhere, Hey My Airplane Now It My Finded, Hey, Hoo, Made, Baseball, Here oh Man, Hey Where My Hope Oh It's All Broken, Oh I Man I Don't Believe This Oh Brother!" the sound clip is taken from "Lost and Found", except it was ptiched down to -2 and mixed BJ's Season 3 voice. *When the Barney's say "What's a Mather BJ!" the sound clip is taken from "Lost and Found", except it was ptiched down to -6 and mixed Barney's Season 3 voice. *When the BJ's say "Barney! I Can Find my BackBack and the Baseball practice sedit, Oh No!" (as "And Taket, the sedit What Sould I Do?") the sound clip is taken from "Lost and Found", except it was ptiched down to -10 and mixed BJ's Season 3 voice. *When the Carlos' say "What's Douring BJ!" was voiced by *When the BJ's say "I Lost to the BackBack to the Baseball" (as "I Lost to the Taket to the Circus) the sound clip is taken from "Lost and Found", except it was ptiched down to -2 and mixed BJ's Season 3 voice. *When the Chip's say "Oh No" was voiced by *When the Julie's say "What's Going on to Do" was voiced by *When the Hannah's "BJ's at the Count with You" was voiced by *When the BJ's say "I The Relly Relly Sorry Guys" the sound clip is taken from "Lost and Found", except it was ptiched down to -10 and mixed BJ's Season 3 voice. *When the Yoshi's say "Hey Everybody Look i Found" was voiced by *When the BJ's say "It's My BackBack" *When the Yoshi's say "And the Baseball" (as "and the Taket") was voiced by *Whe the BJ's say "Yeah" *During the Yoshi's BJ's and kids' run away, the music from "Riff to the Rescue: A West Adventure" (When Riff's, BJ's and kids' run away at the pretened west) is used. *During the BJ's the big mess at the park Before "Ten Second Tidy" the music from "The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure" (When ) is used. *The Barney & Friends Season 7-13 set is used. *Another Barney Home Video, take a place park and caboose, However, later episode from Barney & Friends Season 7-13 set is used. *The same Carlos and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun! (1998)". *Carlos wears the same soccer clothes Michael wore in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Hannah wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Count Me In!". and her voice from "Barney's Halloween Party" is used. *Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, Go!". and his voice from "It's a Rainy Day!" is used. *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes Luci wore in "Playing It Safe!". and her voice from "Magical City Adventure" is used. *The version from "Today, We Can Say" use the same arrangements from "Let's Play School", with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice and kids' vocals from "Let's Play School". *The verson from "Big & Little" use the same arrangements from the 2011 home video of the same name, with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice and kids' vocals from the 2011 home video of the same name. *The version from "Hello, Goodbye" use the a mix arrangements from "Having Tens of Fun!", with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice, Yoshi's voice and kids' vocals from "Season 2". except it was mixed Season 7-13 arrangements. *The version from "I Can Do" use the same arrangements from "Look What I Can Do", with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice, Yoshi's voice and kids' vocals from "Look What I Can Do". *The version from "Itsy Bitsy Spider" use the same arrangements from "Barney's Halloween Party", with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice, Yoshi's voice and kids' vocals from "Season 9". *The version from "I Just Can't Wait" use the same arrangements from "My Family and Me", with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice, Yoshi's voice and kids' vocals from "My Family and Me". *The version from "Growing" use the same arrangements from "My Baby Brother", with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice, Yoshi's voice and kids' vocals from "My Baby Brother". *The version from "Oh, No!" use the same arrangements (a song from Super Mario TV Series) Season 3 episode 5 from "House Hunting with Super Mario" aired in September 10, 1992, with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice and kids' vocals from "Season 2". *The version from "What a Baseball Day" taken from (Introducing BJ!) (Season 2 BJ costume) use the same arrangements from "Let's Play Games", with a BJ's and kids' vocal from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except Barney's vocals are omitted. *The version of "I Love You" use the same musical arrangements from "Season 7", with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice, Yoshi's voice and kids' vocals from "Season 7". *During the song "I Love You", Carlos, Chip and Yoshi, are on Barney right, Hannah, Julie and BJ. are on Barney's left. *Another time Barney's not turn back to doll after "I Love You" no everybody say goodbye. *During the not everybody say Goodbye, then the music from "Come on Over to Barney's House" (When ) is used, except it was mixed Season 7-13 arrangement. *This Barney video filmed in May 17, 1998.